DMC Fanfic
by lividge
Summary: Just a Fanfic i've started putting myself in the DMC universe, it's still in progress. The main characters will start to appear throughout the next few chapters.


Chapter 1

As I suddenly shot up, I realised my hand was already on my trusty blade 'Punisment'. The huge sword reached 2 foot 4 inches from hilt to tip, with a 15 centemetre width to boot. She was fairly plain but she was mine and had saved me from more danger than I care to remember.

I stayed perfectly still, every muscle fibre tense and alert, training my ears for another sign that it was infact an intruder that disturbed my slumber, human or 'otherwise'. As I let my body relax, I assured myself that I was just being paranoid. Then I heard it, that growl that those 'things' call a voice. I instantly jumped up, not bothering to get dressed as to avoid being caught unawares. I grabbed my silenced submachine gun that and slinked from my bedroom, hugging the wall as I made my way to the stairs. I shot a look round the corner and saw three of those undescribable freaks of nature heading upstairs towards their doom. As I was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers I had to make do with having my sword in one hand and my gun in the other, not my most desirable set up, but one I had trained for none-the-less. I stepped back, training my gun on the top step waiting for that tell tale creak that the second last step had always had since I bought the house. I clicked the dial to semi-automatic and there the noise came, my left index finger twitched almost without command and the last thing that went through that demon's mind was my bullet. I knew my element of surprise was gone so I clicked the dial again, switching the gun to a three round burst and darted round the corner to the middle of the top step. I swept my left arm left to right, pulling the trigger. At the same time, my mind was already calculating what my next ten moves will be. Two of the bullets sent the other two demons, still stunned from the surprise attack, the exact same way as the first. The other bullet slammed harmlessly into the wall.

I swang my right arm behind me, slicing throat of a demon who wasn't even there a millisecond before. I then proceeded to swing my blade to the left of me, parrying the blade of another demon. I uppercutted him with my gun, sending him into my cieling before impaling him to it, covering my arm with blood as it ran down my sword.

I slowly made my way downstairs, listening for anymore movement. I clicked the dial on my gun to fully-automatic and made my way into the kitchen. A dart whizzed past my head, the air distortion slightly disturbed my medium length dark brown fringe as I turned to dodge it. In less than a second the sniper, a different species from the first three demon's i dropped, had five well placed rounds in his heart. I grinned truimphantly as the body vapourised upon death, an attribute i was glad all demons had. In one motion I span my sword clockwise once infront of my face, deflecting three more darts from the arms of three more demons that had apperated after I so skilfully dispatched the first, while my other hand threw the gun at one of the demons' face. Before he knew what was happening the next thing the demon saw were the soles of my feet as I drop kicked him, mangling his face as he was powerless to stop the power and momentum of a well toned 12 stone man. I snatched my gun out of the air and quickly discharged two rounds, destroying one of each of the demons' knee caps with deadly accuracy, spilling black blood everywhere. In the very moment that my feet crushed the first demon's head into the laminate flooring, I had already thrust Punishment through the closest demon's chest and placed another two rounds into the further demon's head. The blood was a messy sight and so was the even more than before deformed face of the demon i had just cleared from his feet, as he tried to stand up, i slowly clicked the dial to semi automatic and laid him to rest with no sound but the slush of a bullet slicing through skin.

I next made my way to the livingroom, my left hand leading with my gun and my right hand poised to let Punishment loose at any disturbance. When I noticed the room was clear I sighed and let my gaurd down. Bad move. My mistake was rewarded with a huge fist to the side of my face as I turned to head back upstairs.

When I came to, I wasn't in my home anymore I was in a completely unfamiliar environment, strapped to some form of electric chair, still in just my boxers, still covered head to to in black goo. I whimpered to myself "It can't end like this..."


End file.
